Legend of Korra: what happened
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: 10 years into the future
1. 10 years later

**Legend of Korra: What Happened **

It had now been 10 year since Korra left Mako and she is now living on her own with her kids in the city. Asami and Bolin are now married and expecting their first child and Mako has started to date a fellow colleague from the police force but Korra is acting weird around him but why.

"Mako hurry up and get your ass down here with my kids" Korra shouted.

"OUR kids don't you mean" Mako replied.

"They have been your kids since you started to date Blondie other there" Korra shouted with the new member of their strange family.

"Her name is BRENDA" Mako shouted.

"Just forget Mako I'm going to Asami's you keep the kids tonight" Korra said before storming out.

"What's wrong with her" Brenda asked Mako.

"I do not know" Mako replied.

After Korra stormed out of the house Her and Mako once shared she started crying as she walked over to Asami's house because Asami knew the truth why Korra had divorced Mako and she understood.

"Asami can I talk to you" Korra cried over the phone.

"Of course you can" Asami replied. Within minutes Korra was with Asami.

"Asami it hurts so badly. He is sharing our home with that blonde bimbo who calls herself a police officer. I knew what I was doing but I can't keep my emotions held back for much longer. I only did this to protect Mako because before if he lost me he would of died inside" Korra said while crying her eyes out.

"Korra if you feel thing way about Mako then why don't you tell him. I'm sure he will understand." Asami replied trying to console the broken down Korra.

"I can't because he has moved on" Korra replied

Soon Asami was out the door and on her way to the house where Mako lived.


	2. the confession

**Legend of Korra: what happened?**

Asami had stormed out of her own house and round to where Mako lived livid with him being so easy to move on without even thinking about Korra feelings. Of course Korra was the one who ended the marriage but she did it for a good reason.

"Mako you bastard" Asami shouted as she kicked the front door in.

"Miss Can you please leave the premises" A blonde woman said while guiding Asami toward the door.

"I will not. I'm here to see Mako not you Blonde Bimbo" Asami replied before she was handcuffed and being escorted to the car.

Mako ran down the stairs and grabbed Asami leading her into the house and removed the handcuffs.

"Brenda you have no right arresting Asami" Mako stated.

"I'm sorry hunny" Brenda replied just before Asami punched Brenda unconscious.

"Asami what did u do that for" Mako shouted

"I didn't like her at all" Asami simply replied

"You have never met her before" Mako stated.

"I have heard plenty from Korra who I have just had crying in my Arms you asshole" Asami replied.

"Why am I the asshole she was the one who shouted at ME" Mako shouted.

"She is still in love with you , you idiot" Asami stated

"Ridiculous" Mako replied

"It's so not, she was just crying in my arms because you moved one quickly without think about her" Asami said while taking a seat.

"SHE IS THE ONE WHO DIVORCED ME" Mako shouted.

"Yes she did but think about this have you seen her with anyone or have you seen her dating anyone in the last 9 years because if she was it would be in the paper remember" Asami replied

"Well no" Mako stated.

"She hasn't dated anyone because she loves you" Asami replied.

"But she divorced me" Mako said with a unbelieving look on his face.

"She did that because she thought that if she could make you hate her soooo much that would wouldn't after her if she got kidnapped and if she got killed you could look after the children. You wouldn't be able to do that if you got killed would you" Asami made the point before storming out the door leaving the fire bender speechless.


	3. the reasurance

**Legend of Korra: what happened?**

The shocked fire bender fell into the couch when tomoyo the smallest child who was a water bender along with her sister meilin hugged their father with a worried look in their eyes.

"Children when you are with mommy does she mention me " Mako asked trying to figure out if what Asami was saying was the truth.

"We are not allowed to talk about it" Tomoyo replied to their father.

"You can tell me I'm your father" Mako reassured Tomoyo

"Mommy doesn't say anything but at night I hear her crying saying Mako why did you have to fall in love with me and why can't I forget you" Tomoyo replied.

Mako was taken aback by what his children were saying. Asami was right Korra was still in love with him and he was just as much in love with her but of course what about Brenda. The fire bender thought to himself 'I have to break up with Brenda but of course that would be hard'. Suddenly the fire bender found himself running to Asami's and banged the door until Asami answered.

"Where is Korra" Mako tried to say as calmly as he could.

"She left after I came back. Mako go after her she might get hurt or purposely hurt herself. She loves you and I know you love her back" Asami says pointing into the direction of the way Korra ran.

Mako found Korra by some old house that were abandon and went to walk up to her when suddenly he couldn't move and he was being sucked into the ground.

"Mako why did you fall in love with me?" Korra found herself asking.

"Because you are the most brilliant stubborn kind woman I have ever met who would give up the love of her life to save them" Mako replied

"Y-y-you know" Korra said shocked.

"Asami told me" Mako said while struggling to climb up from the earth.

"Mako you have to understand that I left you because I couldn't let anyone hurt anyone close to me especially you. If I lost you I would be unstoppable and hurt anyone in my path and I was afraid for our children but after I aborted that baby 10 years ago I went on daily trips to the air temple to train and unlock my chakras and the only one I had trouble with is the last one until I left you and let you go and I unlocked my last chakra and I have control but after that I wanted to spend some time for you to move on but when I discovered that you had. It was like you were with Asami again and my heart broke and I couldn't help but change my feelings into anger so you would hate me…" Korra said realising that Mako had grabbed her foot and dragged her towards him.

"BUT YOU DIVORCED ME!" Mako shouted being upset thinking that all she needed was some time off.

"I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU" Korra announced releasing her grip on the earth and Mako stood up.


	4. the confrontation

**Legend of Korra: What happened?**

Mako was now standing next to Korra and started to walk away when mako finally spoke up about his feelings.

"And how do you think that made ME feel Korra" Mako replied " I had to leave my WIFE to see if she still loved me or not and when she finally left me and divorced me I find out 9 years later that she still loves but and she only did it to protect me"

"Mako I left you because I loved you too much and I thought you loved me as much but I guess I read the signs wrong maybe Blonde bimbo can make you more happy that me" Korra said softly

"Blonde bimbo is nothing compared to what you are. You are the woman I love and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with" Mako said while walking toward Korra

Suddenly the Skies started to pour and within minutes they were both drenched.

"But.." Korra said before Mako cut in.

"No but no why and no nothing I want you and only you I loved you from the moment I met you and I know it took me a long time to realise this but I can't live without you and I will never be able to again. These past 10 years have been hell on my heart, Brenda was supposed to take my mind of you but she never could and we only went on a date once and ever since she just hangs around our house so Korra what do you say will you marry me again but this time forever" Mako replies.

Korra could speak so instead she grabbed the fire benders hair and pulled him into a kiss signifying a yes to his answer. When they break away from this kiss the run into a abandoned house…


End file.
